


Guess Who

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Director Sanvers prompt: how does Lucy find out about James/Guardian?"





	Guess Who

Some idiot tries to steal her purse. Her purse where she keeps her phone, some tampons and a tazer. He’s on the floor writhing in pain before he even knows what hit him (her fist, it’s her fist,) and Lucy snatches her purse back from his hands and strides off down the street, heels clicking on the pavement and a gawping crowd of onlookers in her wake.

Out of the corner of her eye she catches a flash of black and grey, and her knuckles protest when she curls her hand back into a fist. There’s a whizzing sound and Lucy ducks, years of dodging bullets in the desert pressing her back into the wall. Some kind of cord darts down from the rooftop, catches her would-be mugger round the ankles and hauls him up, leaves him hanging as a couple of cops round the corner.

Lucy doesn’t stick around to watch them arrest him, eyes darting round her instead as she hurries back home, watching for the flash of black and grey. Just before she reaches the door she gets a text.

* * *

Maggie’s wrestling a cookery book from Alex’s hands when Lucy gets in.

“No way Danvers.”

“Maggie, I swear. It’s lasagne.”

“It’s a fire hazard,” Lucy quips, digging in the freezer for an ice pack.

Alex relinquishes the book to Maggie and comes over. “What happened?”

Maggie gently takes Lucy’s hand and turns it over, the bruises on her knuckles fresh and purple, shining in the light from the freezer.  “Poor baby,” she murmurs, taking the ice pack and resting it on Lucy’s knuckles.

Lucy winces, kicking the freezer door shut. “You should see the other guy.”

Maggie leaves the ice pack to Lucy, who leans back against the counter. Alex is watching her, arms folded. Lucy rolls her eyes. “I don’t need either of you starting a man hunt.”

She turns and stands on her tiptoes to grab a wine glass from the back of the overhead cupboard. Maggie slides a bottle from the wine rack only Lucy uses and uncorks it. “Thanks.” Lucy says. “I got mugged, or someone _tried_ to mug me before I took him out.”

“That’s my girl,” Alex grins.

“Funny thing though,” Lucy says. “I saw someone up on the roof, and then the next second the guy was hoisted up by his ankles and left for the cops. Strange.” Lucy takes a sip of her wine to hide her smile.

Maggie and Alex share a look. Lucy pretends not to notice. “Who is he?”

“He calls himself Guardian,” Alex says.

“And you two are protecting his identity because he’s a close personal friend?”

Maggie sighs. “Got it in one.”

“What is it with you two and vigilantes?”

“Kara isn’t a vigilante,” Alex points out.

“Yeah, but you might as well be,” Lucy jokes.

 “I’m a black ops operative,” Alex says indignantly. “I’m allowed to do that stuff.”

Lucy takes a sip of wine and looks at Maggie.

“Three days ago,” Maggie says, a smile on her face.

“What was three days ago?”

“The last time you went rogue babe,” Maggie laughs, stroking Alex’s arm.

Alex scowls. “That doesn’t count as vigilante justice.”

“That’s not what Brian said,” Maggie leans up and pecks Alex on the cheek. “We love you, rogue or not.”

Lucy finishes her wine, adjusts the ice pack on her knuckles and wanders out of the kitchen and into the living room. Maggie and Alex follow, Alex with a face like thunder and Maggie grinning, throwing herself down onto the sofa next to Lucy.

“So who is Guardian?” Lucy asks as Alex turns on the TV and settles at Lucy’s other side.

“Not telling,” Alex grumps.

“Do I know him?”

“We’re not playing Guess Who, Lucy.”

“She’ll find out eventually.” Maggie says. “Go on then, Major Lane. I’ll play.”

Lucy’s heart flutters at her playful grin. She almost relents and shows her the text she got before, but there’d be no fun in that, and it’s cute, Maggie’s face when she thinks she’s got one up on her. Alex shifts at Lucy’s side, wrapping an arm absently round her shoulders. “Okay, fine. You know him.”

“Hmm. Does he have a handlebar moustache?”

“You know someone with a handlebar moustache? No, this isn’t the eighteen hundreds.”

Lucy laughs, drags the ‘e’ out when she says “Does he… wear glasses?”

“Nope.”

“How about incredibly tight shirts?”

Maggie raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Hmm,” Lucy pretends to think. “Does Guardian like superheroes?”

“Lucy you know I’m a detective, right?”

“So you sussed out if Guardian takes photographs and works at CatCo and is dating Alex’s little sister-“

“You little minx!” Maggie shouts, tackling Lucy. Alex’s breath is knocked out of her as her girlfriends land on top of her, Lucy’s wriggling body pinning her to the couch as Maggie tickles her ribs mercilessly. Lucy yells and laughs, and Alex picks her up so she can roll out from underneath her. She carries her, still squealing, away from Maggie who’s yelling “You already knew!”

“Save me Alex!” Lucy begs as Maggie approaches.

“Tell me how you knew and I will,” Alex says.

Lucy wraps her arms tightly about Alex’s neck. “He texted me!”

Alex looks disappointed. “Really? You didn’t track him into an alley and threaten him?”

“Did you?”

“No,” Alex says, putting Lucy down next to a slightly calmer Maggie. “I threatened Winn.”

Lucy holds out her hand to Maggie. “Truce?”

“Fine,” Maggie grumbles, but there’s no bite to it. “I wish he’d texted us.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Lucy says, taking the ice pack Alex retrieved and putting it back on her knuckles, “He knew you’d tell me.”

Maggie tries to duck but Lucy’s too quick, and she bops Maggie’s nose. Alex grins and sticks her nose out so Lucy can do the same to her. “You two just can’t resist me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salamadersaurus-rex on Tumblr.


End file.
